


Attempted Kidnapping (dịch)

by AlexSummers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Humor, Reckless Behavior
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummers/pseuds/AlexSummers
Summary: Tạm dịch: Âm mưu bắt cóc bất thànhSummary: Có kẻ định bắt cóc Damian. Damian giải quyết chúng. Dick giải quyết Damian.Pairing: Richard Grayson &  Damian Wayne (brolove)Tác giả: solomonara





	Attempted Kidnapping (dịch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Attempted Kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072042) by [solomonara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara). 



> Xin chào mọi người! 
> 
> Đây là lần đầu tiên tui dịch trọn 1 truyện (dù ngắn thui) rồi còn post nữa! Vui ghê á :))))
> 
> Fic này gốc là của bạn solomonara, rất là dễ thương luôn á, mọi người nên đọc thử đi. Chết ngất vì Damian! Tui đã cố gắng truyền tải hết những cảm xúc và ý tưởng của solomonara, nhưng nếu có gì sai xót thì mọi người hãy comment góp ý nha!
> 
> Cảm ơn nhiếu!

"Damian," Dick nói. Damian biết cái giọng đó. Nó có nghĩa là Damian đã làm việc gì đó quá đà, và Dick ước gì anh ngạc nhiên với chuyện đó nhưng anh chỉ không thể.

"Grayson," Damian nhẹ gật đầu công nhận.

Dick nhìn hai kẻ nằm gục trên sàn hành lang căn trang viên. Một tên đã bất tỉnh nhân sự. Tên còn lại chắc cũng ước được như vậy. Ánh nhìn của hắn hướng từ Titus, sừng sững phía trên chúng, rồi qua Damian, đứng trên bậc thứ hai cầu thang chính và đang cầm một thanh kiếm. Đó là một trong những thanh nhỏ hơn của cậu, nhưng mà.

Dick thở dài, đóng lại cánh cửa chính sau lưng anh, và cho chùm chìa khóa vào túi. Anh băng qua sàn đá lát, vòng qua Titus và hai gã đàn ông. Tên vẫn tỉnh đang nắm chặt cánh tay hắn và hơi rên rỉ, nhưng mỗi lần hắn nhúc nhích, Titus lại tiến lại gần hơn và gầm gừ một tiếng cảnh báo.

Đứng trên bậc thang thứ hai, Damian chỉ vừa cùng tầm mắt với Dick và cậu bắt gặp chân mày nhướn lên của Dick cùng cái cằm nhếch. Dick lại thở dài và hất đầu về phòng để áo choàng ngoài tiền sảnh. Damian đảo mắt nhưng vẫn đi theo Dick.

"Titus, canh chừng chúng," Damian ra lệnh. Titus mở rộng tư thế và bắt đầu một tiếng gừ gừ trầm thấp, ổn định từ sâu trong họng. Gã trên sàn để lỡ một tiếng nấc và nhắm chặt mắt lại.

Dick khép hờ cánh cửa phòng để áo choàng.

"Em có muốn giải thích chuyện gì xảy ra ở đây không? Trước khi cảnh sát tới."

"Tôi chưa báo cảnh sát," Damian nói với một tiếng khịt mũi.

"Anh biết. Anh đã gọi trên đường tới đây."

"Gì? Tại sao?"

"Vì khi có một âm mưu bắt cóc một thường dân, thường thường cảnh sát sẽ có liên quan," Dick nói.

Damian khịt mũi. "Tôi gọi anh chỉ theo phép lịch sự vì tôi hứa với Cha là anh sẽ được thông báo về bất cứ bất thường gì trong lúc ông và Pennyworth đi vắng. Liên lụy đến cảnh sát là không cần thiết. Tình huống này chưa bao giờ vượt khỏi tầm kiểm soát của tôi."

"Phải rồi. Và trong lúc em đang kiểm soát tình huống liên quan đến hai tên bắt cóc to lớn và đủ chuyên nghiệp để vượt qua khu vực bảo vệ và vào được tới tận biệt thự, em có thèm nghĩ tới việc, để coi, che giấu vỏ bọc không?"

"Tôi đã quyết định rằng vỏ bọc của tôi là một thiên tài kiếm thuật sở hữu một con chó săn rất to."

"Đó không phải là vỏ bọc. Đó chỉ là em thôi."

"Không," Damian bất đồng. "Nếu mà là tôi, lũ kia sẽ khóc hết nước mắt vì hối hận sau khi được giới thiệu cho vài đường võ chết người. Và Goliath," Cậu săm soi móng tay trên bàn tay rảnh rang. "Vì có vậy thôi, chỉ có một kẻ đang khóc lóc và là do hắn trượt chân và làm vỡ khuỷu tay. Tôi chẳng ngạc nhiên gì."

Dick xoa xoa trán. "Được rồi. Trượt chân. Ta có thể xài được cái đó. Cảnh sát sẽ tới đây bất cứ lúc nào. Cố trông hơi sốc tinh thần một tí, được chứ?"

Damian mở to mắt nhìn anh. "Ôi, chú cảnh sát ơi, cháu không cố ý làm hại ai cả nhưng lũ kia thật to lớn và đáng sợ quá. Cháu rất tiếc rằng chúng đã ngã xuống cầu thang."

"Yeah. Có lẽ nên thử mà không có thanh kiếm đi."

Damian nhăn nhó và thọc thanh kiếm vào mớ áo choàng treo trong tủ, để nó dựa vào tường. Dick gật đầu, rồi quỳ xuống trước Damian, tìm kiếm khuôn mặt cậu.

"Em thật sự ổn chứ?" anh hỏi.

"Tất nhiên là ổn," Damian thở hắt ra. "Giờ thì đi thôi. Tên kia sẽ tỉnh lại sớm thôi. Có lẽ ta có thể thẩm vấn chúng trước khi cảnh sát tới."

 

 

Khoảng hai giờ sau chiếc xe cảnh sát cuối cùng rời đi. Hai tên đáng-lẽ-là bắt cóc đã bị bắt giải đi, Damian đã được khám tổng quát bởi các nhân viên cứu hộ, lời khai đã được đưa ra, Titus đang thưởng thức bữa tối của nó, và Dick đang nhắn tin cho Alfred và Bruce để họ không phát hoảng nếu tình cờ kiểm tra hệ thống bảo vệ của trang viên.

Damian đang ngồi trên bậc thềm với một cái chăn chống sốc quanh vai nhìn theo mấy chiếc xe cảnh sát cuối cùng vòng qua cuối con đường.

"Vậy," Dick nói, ngồi phịch xuống kế bên cậu. "Âm mưu bắt cóc ở ngay trong nhà. Hiếm đó. Cho mấy kẻ bắt cóc thường thường, ý anh là vậy."

Damian làm một âm thanh không ý kiến.

"Tại, em biết đó, những biện pháp an ninh thêm vào. Có cổng trước nè. Mấy tấm cảm ứng áp lực dọc tường. Các máy quay. Mấy tấm rào sập trong trường hợp khẩn cấp. Cả mớ bẫy dưới đất nữa."

"Hn," Damian nói.

"Anh băn khoăn ta có cần nâng cấp lớp bảo vệ không nữa. Ý anh là, hai tên kia, chúng là dân chuyên đó, nhưng cũng không hẳn là siêu tội phạm. Chắc chỉ trên trung bình chút thôi, nói thật."

"Nếu anh đang muốn ám chỉ cái gì, Grayson, tôi xin anh, nói thẳng ra đi trước khi tôi chết già mất."

"Em mười ba tuổi."

"Vậy nhưng."

"Được rồi, ý anh đây: nếu anh kiểm lại các lớp phòng vệ, có phải anh sẽ thấy rằng không có cái nào được kích hoạt?"

Damian nhìn thẳng phía trước.

"Anh sẽ, có thể, tìm ra rằng hệ thống đã bị ngắt?"

"Tôi... có lẽ đã trông thấy lũ đột nhập ở camera cổng trước," Damian thừa nhận. "Và, tôi chỉ nghĩ đơn giản, là vì chúng chỉ là mấy thằng qua đường, chúng sẽ gặp vấn đề nghiêm trọng khi xâm nhập. Tôi không muốn chúng va phải một trong mấy cái bẫy cao cấp mà ta dành cho... mấy vị khách khác."

"Aw, xem chừng cho những kẻ không đáng như chúng? Anh ấn tượng đó, nhóc, nó cho thấy tính cách tốt thật sự đấy," Anh với tay và xoa rối tóc Damian. "Giờ thì lý do thực sự là gì nào?"

Damian đánh bật tay anh đi và lườm. "Tôi..chán."

"Nên em để vài tên bắt cóc vào nhà."

"Không phải để. Chúng có phải vào qua cái cửa sổ. Nhưng khi cuộc nói chuyện của chúng làm rõ rằng chúng tới chỉ vì tôi, và trong một khoảnh khắc bi quan đáng ngạc nhiên ngắn ngủi, tôi quyết định đuổi chúng đi."

"Oh, chắc rồi," Dick nói. "Có lý."

"Lỡ nó là một phần của một kế hoạch lớn hơn, nham hiểm hơn?" Damian nói. "Tôi không thể thu thập thông tin nếu chúng không tiến xa được tới mức này."

"Và nếu chúng đã hơn bề ngoài của chúng?" Dick hỏi. "Nếu chúng có sức mạnh, hay là sát thủ giả dạng vô năng?"

"Vậy thì tôi đã có một buổi chiều thú vị hơn."

"Okay, vậy là đủ rồi," Dick nói, đứng dậy và phủi quần. "Hai việc. Một: em có hiểu sao anh hơi bực mình chuyện này không?"

Damian quan sát anh một lúc với đôi mắt nheo nheo. "Anh không thích khi tôi tự đặt mình vào nguy hiểm không cần thiết."

"Đúng vậ-"

"Kể cả khi anh làm chuyện đó thường xuyên."

"Xin lỗi? Anh không đặt mình vào nguy hiểm mà không có lý do nhé," Dick nói.

"Vậy sao? Tuần trước, anh ở cùng nhóm Titan và có tên ác nhân tính tẩu thoát bằng đường không. Anh lao khỏi một tòa nhà theo hắn dù cho anh đang cùng với một nhóm siêu anh hùng có thể tự bay bằng sức mạnh của mình."

"Đó không phải-"

"Và tháng trước, anh quăng mình ra chắn trước Red Hood trong một cuộc đọ súng."

"Cậu ấy bị bắn."

"Giáp gã đó chắc chắn gấp khoảng 3 lần giáp anh," Damian quặc lại.

"Anh- thôi được, kệ nó đi, anh không phải biện hộ cho bản thân. Em không ở đó, em không biết tình huống đòi hỏi gì, và anh đủ kinh nghiệm để tự đưa ra quyết định trên chiến trường."

"Thôi được rồi," Damian nói. "Điều thứ hai là gì?"

"Gì cơ?" Dick nói, niềm vui chiến thắng anh giành được hoàn toàn bốc hơi trước thái độ quay ngoắt của Damian. "À. Lấy túi đồ đi, điều thứ hai đó."

"Túi đồ? Vì?" Damian hỏi, đầy nghi ngờ.

"Em sẽ theo anh quay lại Bludhaven tới khi Bruce về nhà."

"Tôi không cần bảo mẫu," Damian nhảy dựng lên.

"Em nghĩ anh đồng tình với chuyện đó sau hôm nay à?" Dick khoanh tay lại và lườm lại Damian tới khi Damian cuối cùng cũng đứng lên, thả cái khăn chống sốc xuống đất, và quay lưng giậm thình thịch trở lại vào nhà. "Này, Damian," Dick gọi trước khi cậu kịp đóng sầm cửa. "Đừng quên mang đồ theo thay đó."

"Nếu tôi lấy túi đồ thì sao tôi có thể quên mang đồ-"

"Không phải đồ đó."

"Oh," Damian nói. "Oh. Ừ. Tất nhiên." Cậu nhặt cái chăn chống sốc lên từ bậc thềm và để cửa chính mở để Dick theo vào. Dù sao thì, cũng chẳng phải là trông trẻ nếu hai người đều trông chừng nhau.


End file.
